<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stillness For A Prince by vibesoftheparty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379811">Stillness For A Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibesoftheparty/pseuds/vibesoftheparty'>vibesoftheparty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life of the Party D&amp;D (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:36:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibesoftheparty/pseuds/vibesoftheparty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving a note from Vanden, Cassian waits in his room anticipating what might come next.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Cassian isn't allowed to touch Vanden and has to deal with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian &amp; Renard (Life of the Party), Cassian/Renard (Life of the Party), Cassian/Vanden (Life of the Party)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stillness For A Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been several hours since the note had slid under his door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>‘Your room. 11pm. Tonight’</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This wasn’t the first of these notes Cassian had received, but still, there was a certain air of anticipation every time Vanden instigated one of these meetings as he never quite knew where it would take them.<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">The first time was over all too quickly. Vanden seemed to regret his choices almost as soon as he entered Cassian’s bedroom, face flushing bright pink once he registered the implications of what he’d done. The prince had excused himself quite promptly and walked out, much to Cassian’s disappointment.<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Their second meeting was… well needed for both of them. It was obvious that neither man enjoyed directly talking about their emotions, but they had cultivated a degree of trust in each other that meant they could discuss at least some of the troubles that plagued them. It was Cassian who initiated the kissing, of course, but Vanden was happy enough to reciprocate and the two had then lain next to each other for hours. The prince was barely touching him as Cassian watched the red head’s eye lids flutter gently down into a deep sleep. He had taken that as his cue to plant one last kiss on Vanden’s forehead before making his silent exit. He often found himself wishing he had stayed that night.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so that brought him to this third note and what it could mean. Whilst life in Shadebourne continued as normal and there was no awkwardness during business with the party, it had been a few days since Vanden had last sought Cassian out and the current wait was driving him mad. That was until the time finally rolled around and a certain prince carefully crept into his room. Despite the electrifying excitement he felt, Cassian did his best to compose himself and take on his usual smug tone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good evening, so what exactly brings you here ton-” he was barely able to get the words out before Vanden marched over a silenced him, their lips crashing together with more force than ever. Cassian tilted his head away coyly, leaving Vanden’s hot breath against his neck. “My, my, aren’t we eager this evening. Have I done anything in particular to deserve such attention from you, or is this simply your way of working out some stress?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up Cassian,” Vanden did not sound amused as he pulled the elf back around for a hungry kiss, his hands gripping the back of Cassian’s neck and creeping up into his hair. It was an unexpected show of force that Cassian hadn’t experienced from Vanden’s usually soft lips, but he wasn’t one to complain and the not-so-subtle neediness behind the action was enough to send his head spinning. And Vanden didn’t stop there.<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Before he knew it, Cassian was being pushed down onto his bed and Vanden was leaning over him, desperately refusing to let their lips part. His body was warm and almost trembling on top of him, but Cassian knew better than to reach up and touch without prior consent now. As much as he wanted to be completely rid of his inhibitions, he would loathe to ruin the moment and lose the red head’s trust over an impulse he knew he could control. Whatever was going to happen to him right now, he would simply allow it until given any indication to contribute, no matter how hard it would be.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vanden finally pulled away for a breath. It was so easy to see the rise and fall of his chest in his loose night shirt, freckles abound on his skin and that absurdly small waist of his. The elf knew he was staring, but he couldn’t help himself at this point.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hands to yourself,” Vanden ordered, noticing the wandering eyes of the man beneath him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything you say, Commodore~” Cassian purred and allowed himself to gently brush a hand over Vanden’s thigh by ‘mistake’ as he brought both arms up to rest behind his head. He saw the prince twitch ever so slightly as he did so, but it seemed tonight Vanden was intent on fulfilling whatever desires he had and some light teasing was not going to stop that. “Now what exactly can I do for you on this fine evening?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can stay still,” Vanden’s eyes began to stray away from Cassian’s gaze as he lingered over the elf’s chest and began undoing his tunic, “unless I say otherwise. Don’t touch me.”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Cassian could feel his heart racing as Vanden’s nimble fingers found their way past his clothes and onto his bare skin. Something about this man excited him in ways he had never experienced before. Sure, he had been around in his time, but no one had ever truly satisfied him… and then there was Vanden. Vanden du Argentfort, who was unlike anyone Cassian had ever met in Mirrortail before. Vanden du Argentfort, who was not instantly enthralled by him, who actually challenged Cassian in ways he could never expect. Vanden du Argentfort, whose touch was like magic on Cassian’s skin as it sent ripples of warmth through his body… he bucked his hips ever so slightly at the sensation, forgetting himself for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said still,” Vanden growled as his hands made their way lower down Cassian’s waiting body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My apologies,” the elf steeled himself and bit down on his lip, absolutely delighted at the unexpected turn his night was taking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Please, do as you wish… I’m all yours right now.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short Vassian thing I wrote after a chat with my friend about how Cassian not being able to touch Vanden can still be pretty hot. Figured I'd give the prompt a go and ended up with this, hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>